


the little things

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Series: I'm not gay [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, PWP, Slash, fluffy pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Neymar have a little fun after a successful match</p>
            </blockquote>





	the little things

**Author's Note:**

> this never happened, just a product of my imagination
> 
> the title is from the song of the same name by Colbie Caillat

The knock came a bit surprising, but not unexpected. David threw an amused look at the door. He was ready to bet a million dollars that he could guess who was at the other side of it.

And the fucker had a really uncanny timing. David had just showered and was slouching in his bed, in sweatpants and a t-shirt and he had just found a channel that showed one of his favorite tv shows. And yet, upon that knock on the door, the tv show was quickly forgotten about.

Before he could answer something, the door opened and a familiar face peered through.

"Are you gonna let me in or what?" Neymar asked, playing pouty. 

David smiled a little smile. "I think that goes without saying."

With elegant steps, almost dancing, like a lean, luxurious animal, Neymar approached David's bed, making small talk in between.

"So, great match tonight, or what?"

David smiled again, tilting his head, looking up at Neymar. "It had its moments."

Finally, his visitor could not wait longer, bridged the last distance to the bed, lounged onto it and landed on David's lap.

David looked at him, saying nothing, and just grinned. "You know your pretty little body is in the way of my tv."

Neymar tilted his head and winked at him. "You won't be needing it tonight."

David's hands found their way on Neymar's hips and began absentmindedly caressing them. Again, he said nothing. Neymar grabbed the remote control lying nearby, turned down the volume of the tv and threw it somewhere into the sheets.

David loved those little games before they dived in. Curiously, as if childlike, he finally raised his upper body from the bed and they were merely a foot away now. Neymar scooted even closer, their torsos almost touching. The man with the spiky hair gently dived his fingers into David's curls, then caressed David's face before taking it into his hands, and he finally pulled David closer. David basked in the closeness, in Neymar's breath on his lips and, before closing his eyes, murmured:

"You know I'm not gay."

"I know," Neymar whispered back and kissed him.

As if on autopilot, their hands began moving along the body of the other. Neymar's fingers dived under David's t-shirt, tickling the smooth, slightly muscled belly underneath. He tugged on the fabric, impationately. David giggled into the kiss. Finally, Neymar pulled David's t-shirt upwards and over his head, only to toss it away somewhere. All the while they were grinning, humming, nibbling, tugging in the kiss. David crossed his hands behind Neymar's back, pulling him closer, holding him steadily and with one long tug, he undressed the other man, too. Neymar's shirt sailed to the floor. 

Neymar's lips traveled down David's body, kissing his muscled belly, halting at the hem of David's pants. Neymar's look shot up and David read pure desire in it. 

He helped Neymar take off those pants - suddenly all the fabrics were so unnessesary, so in the way - as well as his briefs. Within seconds he was naked before the other man and felt vulnerable. 

Neymar let go off of him for a moment and took it to admire the view before him.

"I will never get over how beautiful your body is," he murmured breathlessly. 

"You're beautiful yourself," David replied and Neymar lay his lips on David's body again. 

He covered David's torso with little, fluttering kisses, his fingers dancing over the skin in addition. When he finally arrived at the lower regions, he kissed the skin right above David's cock. Then he kissed lower. Then his teeth scraped along it.

David threw back his head and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. Neymar took a lick, as if testing the territory, and let his teeth glide along David's cock again. David breathed in loudly and moaned a little moan.

He opened his eyes again and looked down on his body.

"God, Neymar, for fuck's sake, do something. I'm gonna explode here and now!"

At that, he earned a devilish grin from Neymar who left David's cock again.

"Such words from such an innocent mouth!" he remarked and they both had to laugh. David smacked him on the head, playfully. 

Neymar kissed his way back up again, David's chest, collarbone, before arriving at David's mouth again. And when David felt Neymar's lips on his and Neymar's hand on his dick, he knew he was being seduced by every trick in the book. He had never received kisses like from Neymar, who knows where the boy had learned to kiss like that but David didn't really care. 

Neymar's long fingers began gently caressing, gliding along David's cock, all the while he was kissing him gently, deeply, properly. With Neymar's tongue in his mouth, his hot breath on his lips and his hand jerking on his cock skillfully, David completely let go. His hands had long let go off Neymar, caressing the body of the tanner man. 

He was close, so close, with Neymar's fingers fluttering over the head of his dick and jerking, so hard and fast, just as he liked it. 

"Look at me," Neymar whispered. David opened his eyes and looked at him, his gaze lost in sensation.

Neymar's lips came closer to David's ear. "And now come for me," he whispered.

David's breath hitched, he moaned, louder, uncontrollably. "God, close, so close ... " he murmured a stream of words. Neymar bit his earlobe and that was enough to bring David over the edge. He came hard, shaking in the orgasm. Neymar enjoyed the view of him coming undone, so he jerked a couple of times more. David trembled, moaning deeply. 

He was so full of lust and gratitude that he hungrily pulled Neymar in for a deep, passionate kiss, teeth crushing, tongues colliding, tasting. 

When they finally let go, Neymar grinned at him. "God, I love to see you come."

"And I love it when you make me come. Nobody does it like you," David replied, still breathless. 

Neymar kissed David's forehead before sliding down on the bed, spreading on it like a content, lazy cat, his head finding its way into David's lap. 

"So, what's on tv tonight?" he looked over to it. "Ah, Supernatural, sweet!"

"Get off me, you," David gently nudged him away. "I gotta shower first. You made such a mess here."

Neymar laughed and threw a pillow at him.

David got up and walked over to the bathroom. Halfway, he halted and turned around. 

"Wanna join me?"

Neymar needed not be told twice.


End file.
